1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic musical systems, and more particularly, to such systems interfaced and controlled via the Musical Instrument Digital Interface (MIDI).
2. Background Information
For competitive differentiation, musicians seek new sounds. Sounds contain certain significant elements (pitch, amplitude, timbre, etc) analogous to colors (frequency, intensity, etc.). In a musical context, a musical sound is made up of certain elements; the combination of these sonic ingredients is how music is made.
As schematically illustrated in FIG. 1, a Total Sound (20) is a combination (18) of timbres (16). Timbre is the quality in sound that distinguishes one sound from another. Timbres (16) can be electronically synthesized using a combination (14) of waveforms (10) and waveform modifiers (12). New Total Sounds can be created by developing new waveforms and modifiers, new timbres, and/or by developing new timbral combinations.
Electronic synthesizers have introduced many new waveforms and waveform modifiers, thus leading to new timbres which lead to new Total Sounds. However, this process of developing new sounds has been difficult for musicians to apply. Developing new sounds has required creating and manipulating waveforms and modifiers which is tedious and too technically demanding for most musicians. In addition, each synthesizer has unique parameters for waveforms and modifiers, and each synthesizer manufacturer has its own operating system to program such parameters. The skills and knowledge required to develop new Total Sounds by this method is as particular as each synthesizer's parameters and operating system. Therefore, a need exists to create new Total Sounds independent of synthesizers' parameters or operating systems.
Another means of developing new Total Sounds is by uniquely combining individual timbres. This can be accomplished using MIDI to control multiple sound generators. MIDI has a standardized set of commands and parameters. The benefit of using MIDI is its portability, i.e., MIDI programming skills can be transported and applied to any MIDI Sound Generator and to any MIDI system.
MIDI is a hardware and software specification voluntarily adhered to by manufacturers of electronic musical instruments and other related products. MIDI is a control protocol whose primary function is to control one device from another device. For example the controlling device would instruct the slave device(s) to turn on a certain note at a desired level. For more information on MIDI, refer to the Detailed MIDI Specification 1.0 published by the MIDI Manufacturer's Association.
A MIDI electronic musical system typically includes a MIDI controller which controls a plurality of MIDI sound generators. Audio signals from the sound generators are combined and broadcast by a sound system to produce the audible Total Sound. Today's sophisticated MIDI controllers are typically menu driven. Although faster than manual control and adjustment of numerous function knobs, menu selection of a desired function may inhibit, rather than enhance, the creative flow of a musician.
A need thus exists for a MIDI controller which facilitates development of new Total Sounds, without inhibiting the musician's creativity.